


Homeward Bound

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: F/M, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi





	Homeward Bound

Kiki's never really been homesick. In a way she's living her dream. She wanted to be a witch in a town by the sea where everyone knew her and loved her just like her mother. Even after rescuing Tombo from the blimp, not everyone knows Kiki. It's too big a city to know everyone. It's not like home, but when Kiki smells the salty breeze, or goes to a new clients house to deliver some package she doesn't mind. This is everything Kiki ever could have wanted. She has her own place. Asano takes care of her when things aren't going well and Kiki lends a hand taking care of the new baby. This isn't Kiki's family, but she doesn't really want to leave. After a year abroad a witch usually goes home to see her parents. She's going to go home a different person. She hasn't mastered potions like her mother, or reading fortunes about love like the girl flying home so long ago. But Kiki can fly, and she can fly well. It has taken practice, but Kiki can fly straight in any weather or half asleep (which she discovered by accident). She supposes so much time on a broom and you'd start to remember how without having to think about it. Or the broom knows her so well she doesn't have to work at it. She hasn't made her own broom yet. The man whose broom she'd borrowed told her to keep it. It was an unreliable broom at first, but despite the lack of aerodynamics Kiki and the broom have gotten on well. A few weeks after the accident, when there weren't reporters flocking outside the bakery and people had stopped talking about the blimp disaster, it just didn't make sense to make a new broom. She'd flown alongside Tombo in his bicycle plane. They day had been clear and she hadn't jolted once, just a smooth ride across the water.

Kiki took a few days off from the Bakery and went to Ursula's. Asano waved her off, bouncing her little boy in her arms. Kiki's going to come back, but maybe not for long. She can't leave without saying goodbye though. Ursula's on the roof, much like the first day they met. But this time Ursula's happy to see her. She runs down the ladder and envelopes Kiki in a hug.  
"What's up?" She asks. Kiki doesn't waste time with pleasantries but immediately starts explaining her worries. Ursula's good with things like that.

Kiki's never had so many people in her life she could talk to quite so frankly. Her parents were always loving. Her mother constantly trying to make Kiki a better witch, asking for her help even when she didn't need it so Kiki would have experience with potions. It didn't often turn out well, but her mother tried. And her Dad was always there, a warm and comforting presence telling Kiki she'd done a good job, even when part of the greenhouse was on fire. Kiki loved them, and they were her parents, but she didn't really know them the same way anymore.  
"What if they don't like the witch I've become? I love flying but I don't think my mother ever thought flying was special. All witches fly."  
"Not like you do." Ursula pointed out.  
Kiki shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know all that many witches I guess."  
"Your parents will be happy to see you, it won’t matter what you've done. You've grown up. I can tell, and so will they. You're a beautiful young woman and they'll be overjoyed to have you back."  
Kiki fiddled with the pocket of her black dress, "Maybe."  
"I know so." Ursula declared. She steered Kiki inside with an arm around her shoulder. "Now tell me what else is bothering you, because it's not just your parents." Kiki laughed a little.  
"Sometimes I think you're the witch. You know everything even before I say it."  
"Nah, I'm just good at reading you." Ursula smiled.

They stayed up talking late into the night. The cabin, lit by the oil lamp, was warm and close around them, the forest beyond making restful night sounds. Sometimes they would lapse into silence while Ursula thought or took a moment to sketch something. Kiki always enjoyed the magic of Ursula's art. Watching something that existed only in Ursula's mind, or only in a moving shifting shape become the perfect image of that thing. It somehow made it easier to talk, the warmth and the dark and Ursula's listening presence, half her attention on Kiki's words and the other half on the sketchbook.  
"So this Tombo" Ursula asked finally.  
"Yes?"  
"You talk about him a lot. That's it isn't it?" Kiki could feel herself blushing but she nodded slowly.  
"I think so. I mean, I love Asano, and you and all the people who've helped me, but... Tombo's different. We're friends. Not that we're not friends! But,"  
"You really care about him."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Have you told him?"  
"No. Not really, he's very busy with his airplane." Kiki explained studying her hands. "We spend time together, he comes by the bakery to say hi and I go with him to his aviation meetings. We fly together sometimes. But, I guess we don't talk all that much. Or not about ourselves really. But, I feel like if I leave I'd be loosing, something." Kiki shrugged unable to explain.  
"Hey, no I get it."  
"You do?" Kiki looked up, startled. Ursula laughed.  
"Of course. You think I haven't been in love." Kiki blushed brightly at Ursula's words.  
"It's not like..."  
"Maybe not, but it sure looks like it. You really care about him, and he cares about you. Even if you haven't said it, your heart can feel it. That's why its telling you not to leave. If you leave you're missing this opportunity." Ursula rested her head on her hands, ignoring her sketchpad completely to watch Kiki intently.  
"...you might be right." Kiki finally agreed. "But then what should I do. I have to leave. I couldn't not see my parents again. I do, I do miss them. But will I have a place here if I leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone Asano might wait for me. But Tombo..."  
"You have to tell him." Ursula said simply. Kiki's eyes widened.  
"But I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"What if he says no?" Ursula laughs again. Her laugh is big and bright in the darkened cabin. It makes Kiki smile too despite her worry.  
"If he's anything like you say, he's just as smitten. He wont say 'no'. It might not work out, but it's worth a shot. That way you can leave knowing."  
"But what if he says yes, I still have to leave."  
"True..." Ursula's eyes brighten, "Hey, but what if he goes with you."  
"What?!"  
"Well, he can fly right? Have him fly home with you. Then you both have a reason to come back. He can't stay with your parents forever and, well you'd have to fly back with him to make sure he was alright. Kiki, you want to stay here. Your parents will understand that. You should see them, but you should tell them about the life you've made. No one would tell you this isn't where you're supposed to be. Tombo can meet your parents and you can show him where you grew up."  
"Uh, I don't know..." Kiki answered weakly but Ursula was beaming.  
"It's a great idea!" Kiki wasn't convinced but she decided maybe Ursula was right, she should at least say something.

As the day of her departure drew closer, she still hadn't told Tombo. The bakery was extra busy and Kiki had very little time. Tombo spent more of his afternoons watching Kiki hurry around the shop than flying himself. Finally when she was leaving in a week, Asano gave her a stern look and told her to take the rest of the afternoon off. Kiki stopped her flurry of movement. The shop was still full of people but not as many as before. Asano could probably handle it. Tombo was sitting in a corner reading. Kiki patted her hands on her apron then hung it on the hook. Tombo looked up with a wide smile when she tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I have the rest of the afternoon off. Want to go for a walk?"

Kiki had discovered the waterfront a few months into her stay. It was quiet, but beautiful. A path winding along the top of a bluff then down by the harbor. There were always seagulls and men with their boats. The water was blue and clear and peering over the railing Kiki could see starfish clinging to the docks and sometimes fish swimming beneath.  
"I hear you're leaving." Tombo was the first to speak. Kiki turned around, leaning back against the railing.  
"Yes. Next week."  
"I'll miss you." Tombo offered, his smile didn't look very happy.  
"Um. I was wondering...about that. Would you. You can fly and, would you want to come with me? I mean, not for long, but just for a little bit?" Kiki asked in a rush. The question seemed silly as it hung in the air between them. Tombo couldn't just leave. He'd have to talk with his own parents, a weeks notice wasn't-  
"That's a great idea!" Tombo's voice was loud with enthusiasm and Kiki almost jumped with surprise.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course, I've been wanting to see how far I could fly. If I go with you it will be safer, maybe my parents will let me. I'll have to check. I can tell you tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Kiki." Tombo grinned before running back up toward the city. Kiki smiled after him, feeling warmth in her chest. It was a great idea. As Kiki prepared to leave, telling all her customers she'd be gone for a bit, and when she hoped to be back, packing and cleaning the Attic room, and corralling Jiji, she couldn't help but look forward to the trip. She'd been worried about this journey, but now she'd found the perfect ending. She wrote a letter to her parents so they wouldn't be surprised by Tombo's arrival with her.

The day of her departure came. The sky was clear and sunny. There was an entire crowd to see them off. Asano and Ursula came up and hugged her, making Kiki promise she'd be back. Many of her costumers were there as well. Tombo's mother kissed his forehead and his father clapped a hand on his shoulder smiling proudly. He turned to Kiki, "You keep our son safe." He said and Kiki nodded. "Have a good trip." His mother smiled at both of them. Then they were off. The crowd behind them waved Kiki soared up and Tombo followed her. Jiji didn't even complain about the radio.


End file.
